Sonamy Boom: Love Heals Wounds
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: *Takes place after 'The End of the World' episode of Sonic Boom* Amy decided to go take a dip in the lake to relax after an eventful day with fighting the enemies and saving the world. Sonic himself was so sore yet when he saw Amy, he began to have fun with her and couldn't hide his feelings for her any longer. Same for Amy.


**This takes place after "The End of the World" of Sonic Boom**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega**

**Warning, there will be a mild sexual scene below**

**Amy's POV**

It was a really rough day for us. Shadow the Hedgehog has beaten us to pulp, metal sonic was difficult to fight, and the world was almost destroyed. Luckily Sonic saved us and the world.

I was at my house trying to rest after the events. I still feel sore, so I decided to go take a dip in some cool water to help my aching body. I put on my two piece magenta swimsuit which was a bikini top and bikini shorts. Then I put on my long sleeve pareo swim suit cover up, pink water shoes, and beach bag which contained sunblock, goggles, a towel, and my wrist communicator.

I arrived at a lake that was not too deep nor shallow in the jungle. It also had a little waterfall. I took my cover up and shoes off, placed my stuff to the side and step in the water as I sat at a smooth stone like bench underwater and the water reached till my neck.

I exhaled in relaxation as I closed my eyes with the water temperature easing my pain and the peaceful silence.

**Sonic's POV**

I was taking a walk in the jungle area after I made sure Tails was resting and not harmed. I was not in the mood to run after a rough day. I'm glad that everything is back to normal, but I am still sore.

When I reached to a lake, I saw Amy in a far distance. She looked content and was relaxing in the water. She was also wearing a two piece swimsuit which I hardly see her wear. It made me blushed.

I really care about her and her well beings. I decided to go up to her and check to see how she is feeling.

**Normal POV**

Sonic walked up to Amy quietly and kneeled down next to her. She still had her eyes closed.

"Couldn't rest Ames, I understand" Sonic said.

Amy opened her eyes widened and squealed as she whirled around to see Sonic smirking at her.

"You jerk! Don't ever scare me like that!" Amy scolded as she splashed water at Sonic.

"Hey come on Amy, you know that I don't like getting wet" Sonic complained.

"Consider it as a punishment for scaring me" Amy smirked.

Sonic smirked again as he splashed her, getting her quills wet.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"What? Now we're even" Sonic said, he couldn't help but laugh at how cute Amy looks when she is angry.

"Lighten up Amy" Sonic said and saw that Amy is still glaring at him.

"You want fun, I'll give you fun" Amy smiled evilly as she dove under water.

Sonic got down on all fours and leaned towards the lake to look for Amy.

A few minutes have passed and he was starting to get worried.

"Amy?" Sonic said worried.

When all of the sudden, Amy surprised Sonic as she bursts out of the water then wrapped her arms around his shoulder to pull him into the water.

Sonic quickly surfaced from the water and gasped. He knew that this lake is not too deep for him to struggle while swimming.

Amy laughed at his reaction.

"What the heck Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"What you said to lighten up?" Amy playfully shrugged.

Sonic smirked evilly as he first splashed her then she splashed back. The two were laughing and splashing each other for fun. Amy tries to escape as she swims up the other side of dry land. Sonic tries to catch up and was not going to let her escape.

Amy began to stand up and tries to get out of the lake, but Sonic quickly caught up to her and stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic laughed as he tried to grab her, but Amy wrestled him and gently threw him to the ground.

Amy finally got out of the water and ran.

"Watch out I'm going to get you Amy!" Sonic called out.

Amy ran until she ran until her legs gave in. She turned around and saw Sonic was nowhere behind.

Confused, Amy walked in another direction until Sonic tackled her. The two tumbled on soft grass and landed on a flower bed. Amy has managed to pin Sonic to the ground.

"Ha pinned ya!" Amy said playfully as she pinned Sonic's wrists to the ground.

Sonic chuckled at her reaction. He then looked into her eyes. He knew that she was cute and pretty, but he began to realize how beautiful she is now. Her pink rose fur, sparkling jade green eyes, and sexy body figure with her swimsuit made Sonic so entranced. He felt so grateful for having her as a friend and team member. She has always been faithful to him and their friends.

Amy is lucky to have this blue hedgehog her friend, team leader, and hero. She felt so blessed. The pink hedgehog stared at his shining emerald green eyes and looked so handsome at the position the two were in. She always had a crush on Sonic, not a fan girl crush, but love. She loves how cute he is whenever he is grumpy or cocky, how loyal he is to everyone, and values leadership and heroism.

They were alone, no danger or evil around them, just the two of them.

Unconsciously, Sonic raised his head up and Amy leaned her head down as their faces come together and sealed their lips in a kiss. They first started to kiss gently and lovingly, but then became rough and passionate. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist to pull her closer to him. The two needed to breathe as they pulled apart, panting.

"Wow that was amazing" Sonic said, panting a little bit.

"Same" Amy panted.

"Amy, I want to say that I love you, I always had a crush on you all the time. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I do not want Eggman or our enemies find out, otherwise they would use you against me" Sonic said with a sad smile.

"Oh Sonikku, I love you too, and it's okay, I understand that you were trying to protect me" Amy said with awe.

Amy kissed his lips again, he kissed her back and the two began to have a make out session. Amy laid her stomach on his and wrapped her arms around his neck while Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away to breathe for one minute until Sonic rolled over to be on top of Amy and kissed her once again.

The two hedgehogs made out for a while until the sun was setting. Amy pulled away from the kiss.

"Um Sonic it's getting late, we should head back" Amy said.

Sonic nodded as he picked her up in her arms and sped off to get her stuff first then to Amy's house.

Once they got there, Sonic put Amy down on her feet.

"I had a wonderful time with you Sonic" Amy said softly.

"Me too, best time of my life" Sonic smiled.

Sonic kissed her on her cheek.

"Well, good night Ames" Sonic said as he was about to leave.

"Wait Sonic" Amy stopped him as she grabbed his arm.

"Can you please stay the night with me?" Amy said with a sad look.

"Sure Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Because after what happened today, I was afraid of losing you after everything that has happened, you fought well today. I just want you to be with me for the night" Amy said sadly with her eyes closed.

Sonic pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back as she buries her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Amy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I will always be there for you and the team" Sonic said softly.

Amy sighed in relief.

The two got inside of Amy's house. She locked the door and goes to her room to change out of her swimsuit.

Sonic began to remove his sports tape, gloves, and shoes to get comfortable for the night. Amy got out of her room and was wearing a white tank that revealed her tummy and black shorts till her knees with her gloves, bracelets, sports tape, and headband removed. Sonic was blushing red, she looks even more sexy.

"Ugghhh" Sonic stared dumbfounded.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What are you wearing?" Sonic asked still dumbfounded.

"My sleeping clothes why?" Amy tilted her head.

Sonic walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look so hot" Sonic said and kissed her, she kissed him back.

While making out, Amy opened one eye and grabbed his handkerchief to pull him gently and guide him to her room. Once they were there, Amy locked the door and lead Sonic to her bed, still kissing him. They were not ready to go extremes, so they decided to have a passionate make out session.

They pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes with love. Amy began to untie her handkerchief and tossed it. Sonic gently leans down on Amy so that he can be on top of her on the bed. They were roughly kissing and moaning as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Sonic leaned his abdomen to her without crushing her.

Sonic pulled away and tugged Amy's top. She sat up and lifted her arms up as he slipped her top off and threw it to the side. He was stunned to see her bare chest. Amy noticed this and smirked evilly as she pounced on Sonic to be on top and pressed her body against his. She then kissed him with her arms wrapping around his neck and Sonic wrapping his arms around her waist.

While making out, Sonic lifted himself up as he held Amy and let her sit on his lap. Amy pulled away and hugged Sonic as she began to rub his back quills, causing him to purr in her ears. Sonic hugged her back and rubbed Amy's back as she purred in his ears. He then began to cradle her like a baby.

Sonic gently lowered himself to be on top of Amy and made out. The two were getting tired and pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sonikku" Amy said softy.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic said softly as he rolled over and pulled Amy close to him as she snuggled to him.

Sonic then pulled the blankets over him and Amy to keep them warm. The two hedgehogs fell asleep peaceful. Nothing could top this night for them and they seem to forget about the eventful day that has happened to them and their injuries.

The End


End file.
